monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe
''Toralei Stripe is an orange werecat or weretiger who first appeared in the first part of the episode Scream Building. With Cleo becoming more involved with the other girls due to the fearleading squad, it Toralei and her crew took her place as the antagonists of the show for the most part of season 2, volume 2. Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In Scream Building, she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves, and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. Portrayals Toralei is voiced by America Young. Appearances Toralei was introduced in Scream Building. She also appears in Gloomsday. She becomes more important in Witch Trials when she and the other werecats ask to re-join the squad, but Cleo rejects them making Toralei an enemy. In Don't Cheer the Reaper she tricks Frankie into giving her a video of the squad's routine to the enemy team. In Road to Monster Mashionals she tells the squad she gave the routine to the enemy team making Cleo come up with the idea of the winning routine. Toralie later became the school's Fearbook editor, attempting to use this status to sabotage Cleo and her friends. She and the two cat twins have an ultimate goal to get the fear squad expelled from Monster High so that they can take over the Fearleading team and rule the school, but this backfires as the ghouls manage to foil her plot. She was last seen in Desperate Hours, being driven away to summer camp with Purrsephone and Meowlody. It's unknown if they'll make more apperances after the summer vacation webisodes. Physical Description Toralei is a werecat with light orange fur and dark orange stripes. She has a patch of darker orange on her face. Her eyes are green, and she has cat-like features, including her teeth, nose, pupils, eye shape and ears. Her hair is dark and light orange, crossed with black stripes. Relationships No information is given in the Webisodes about Torelei's relationships. Family None of Toralei's family nor siblings have been shown yet. (Unknown) Friends None of her friends are mentioned in the series, but in Scream Building she appears to be friends with the two twin girls; Purrsephone and Meowoldy the Werecat Twins -- or, at least, they are the supporting members of her clique. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in Witch Trials after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In Queen of the Scammed she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definetly not friends with Cleo De Nile. Clothing Toralei wears a grey leather jacket,diamond studded gloves,a red and orange striped top,torn jeans,a yellow belt,and converse-like high heels. Trivia * Her name seems to come from the Japanese word ''tora, meaning "tiger," ''making her name a pun on the words "tiger stripe".'' * The end of her first name lei ''comes from many cultures. In Chinese, it means ''"strength". * Although she doesn't in the webisodes, the official artwork posted on the Monster High facebook page shows Toralei having a tail. Meta Timeline *February 8, 2011: First appeared in the webisode Scream Building wear a fear leading uniform. *February 11, 2011: On Twitter America Young said the name of her character was Toralei. *March 24, 2011: Her basic outfit appeared in the webisode Gloomsday. *April 14, 2011: Her name was first said in the webisode Witch Trials. *May 27, 2011: The name Toralei Stripe was requested for a trademark. Gallery dfbx.PNG tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo1_400.png tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo2_400.png Fcgr.png torelei2.jpg Screambuilding.jpg|Toralei doing a cheer in Scream Building. toreleifull.jpg toreleiwitch1.png toreleiwitch2.jpg wallpaper.jpg|Toralei and the other werecats teasing the squad Copy of 6535_119243888320_115366458320_2259874_7016727_n.jpg 67355823.jpg Attitudetorelei.png|attitude much? 7248c33b8190.jpg|fanmade Toralei doll on flickr 591463430.jpg|link=fanmade using clawdeen head and draculaura body y1mYu3GdVLrr9vgYlEvaNv08rC6kGZe1ItGrc3-Yiu7zYH7A1OW7Th2SOw1sRKsJtRyz2zaUvt6Lh8pToWevaCHyg.jpg y1mlxsbq36DSOSbwPN3DoqVAUBI-Ca1I4uI97RksNRhhir-tkKh-6jkyIl5bMfczBhi4nk_gIOU2otCY0JQXOJEPg.jpg y1mwq-EIo-XVZ0EVoYIIk-89vfU7MXSm-7pNd_ZyUACPSbBUF9Xz1pF_hcb6e-1PiqWwyAEP56FUh3tStk2_IrHkQ.jpg Copy of Torelei 2.jpg Torelei 2.jpg Torelei 1.jpg Torelei 3.jpg 15554789225.jpg 46882544713.jpg 67931114.jpg 5467.jpg 8279.jpg Monsterhightwinkittys.jpg|Her Best Friends tumblr_llmmurQSqI1qiqgs4o1_500.gif F8F4F4675A36B48FB4614B_Large.jpg|Cleo not paying attention to the werecats. Werecat shorts.PNG Toralei-FullBody.png|Toralei's full body MonsterHigh-Toralei.png|Toralei putting down Cleo, by mentioning the whole fearleading-team quitting. MonsterHigh-we-quit.png|"We Quit!" Torelei by monsterhighgirl-d3exy66.jpg Toralei3.png Toralei take a picture.png Toralei4.png Toralei5.png Toralei6.png Toralei7.png Toralei8.png Toralei9.png Toralei10.png Toralei11.png Toralei12.png Toralei13.png Toralei14.png Torelei.png 283884_148057005272122_100002034693740_299230_6022965_n.jpg|Toralei's profile on the Monster High website References * Purrsephone and Meowoldy the Werecat Twins Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes